Inner Sasuke
by Unstoppable Spirit
Summary: My first Fanfic! Sasuke x Sakura! They go on a mission to take down Orochimaru after Orochimaru makes a Sasuke clone using Sasuke's curse mark!
1. Knock Out

**Inner Sasuke**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

_**Thought**_

'**Speech'**

**Note: This is my 1st fanfic**

**The story starts after the the 3rd exam and the Hokage is Tsunade. Sasuke went to Orachimaru for power, only to barely get away and survive.**

**Pairing: Sasuke x Sakura**

**Chapter One: Knock Out**

_**Flashback start**_

'I have decided to relieve you of the curse mark. In return, I will get a duplicate of you to do my bidding' Orachimaru said as he pointed to Sasuke

'CURSE CLONE JUTSU!' Orachimaru cried

Sasuke's curse mark disappeared but only to appear on the ground.

'Arggh!' Sasuke moaned in pain as the curse mark grew into a clone of Sasuke.

'You are now no more of use to me Sasuke. I have got other plans. Excluding you!' Orachimaru shouted

'Noooo! I am an avenger! I need power!' Sasuke cried

With that, Orachimaru closed the gate to Sound Village

**_Flashback end_**

A 14-year old badly bruised shinobi covered by black rag and a hood was jumped from tree to tree. His name was Sasuke and he was 14. Suddenly, Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks.

The reason he stopped was because a familiar village was in front of him… Konoha Village, where his former friends lived. Sasuke carried on his tree-jumping through the gates of Konoha and into the dark, lurking streets.

Sasuke's dark disguise made him look like a complete stranger. He gathered extremely small attention. Sasuke looked around to find that no-one he knew had changed. Naruto still heavily adored his Ramen, Gai and Lee were still as youthful as before, Shikamaru still moaned his special saying 'what a drag' and Neji was still muttering about fate. Although, Ino and Sakura had definitely changed. Ino and Sakura were now the best friends like before. No competions, no insults and no fighting over Sasuke!

Sasuke sighed and carried on moving. _It's too late now to confess.What to do now? _Sakura, his once love, had moved on. It was too late to confess his deepest feeling.

As Sasuke reached the Ichiraku Ramen Shop, Sasuke sensed an enemy. He activated his sharingan. A swift figure appeared in front of Sasuke but Sasuke's sharingan showed Sasuke that it was the Inner Sasuke (A/N The clone) Inner Sasuke was too quick for the real Sasuke and Sasuke was silently yet swiftly knocked out.


	2. The S class Mission

**Inner Sasuke**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

_**Thought**_

'**Speech'**

**Chapter 2: The S-class mission**

When Sasuke awakened from his unconscious state, he was in the Konaha Hospital being treated by Sakura.

'Sasuke-kun, you've finally waken up. I was so worried about you. You've been knocked out for 10 days. I've got so many questions.' Sakura cried worried

'Err, I'm fine. Just let me get up.' Sasuke said

'NO! You need to rest!' Sakura replied as she was about to cry.

'Baka!' Sasuke muttered unnoticed by Sakura

'Why don't you have your curse mark? Why were you so battered? Please tell me!' Sakura asked as she burst into tears.

'Orachimaru took my curse mark and made a clone of my inner self to do his bidding. I was attacked by it when I came back here. Now do you get it?' Sasuke said arrogantly

'Poor you. We've got fight Orachimaru together' Cried Sakura confidently

'Well, my time is up! You've got some guests to keep you company!' Sakura said as she left the room

First, Naruto came into Sasuke's ward and said 'Umm! Ramen tastes nice!'

'Why are you here, dobe?' Sasuke questioned

'Hospital gives you free ramen! Yay! D'you want some?' Narutoto cried

'You're still baka.' Sasuke remarked ignorantly

'Hey I'm not baka. I just looove RAMEN!!' Naruto commented

'Naruto your time's up! Get out of there!' Sakura's voice shouted

'Fine! It's just time for more ramen then!' Naruto said as he jumped up happily.

'NO MORE RAMEN THEN!' Sakura shouted

Naruto left the room disappointed

Secondly, a youthful voice cried 'Sasuke, I hope your youth doesn't die out!'

_It's Lee! What a giveaway! _Sasuke thought.

Suddenly, Lee came into his room with his broken arm and leg. Without warning, Lee gave Sasuke his thumbs-up pose.

Sasuke sweat dropped and cried' Why don't you go and put a cold bag on your leg.

'Good idea!' Lee said as he left the ward

'Sasuke-kun, I've come for you' a familiar voice cried from behind the door

_Oh, no! Ino! _'Sakura, I think of finished with the guests.' Sasuke moaned

'Everyone clear off! Oh it's you, Tsunade-sama! You can go right in!' Sakura said

'Thank you Sakura! I'll see myself in!' Tsunade said

Tsunade opened the door and came in but she left the door half open.

'Sasuke, I overheard you talking to Sakura about Orachimaru so when you recover you and Sakura will fight Orachimaru on a S-class mission. I've…'

'I'm on an S-class mission! Isn't that a bit to high? We'll get killed!' Sakura shouted as she burst into the room.

'As I was saying! I've chosen you two because

Sasuke needs to prove his loyalty

Sakura needs to prove she deserves the name Hokage

And you make a Wonderful pair!' Tsunade said happily

Immediately, Sakura and Sasuke made a slight blush.

Then Tsunade left the ward. Sasuke and Sakura were going on an S-Class mission and that was final decision.


	3. Preparation

**Inner Sasuke**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

_**Thought**_

'**Speech'**

**Chapter 3: Preparation**

Sasuke and Sakura had always liked each other at heart but were never able to confess their feeling. Luckily, they were going on an S-Class mission together. The mission will determine their destiny.

Sakura was preparing her mission by bringing… well, bringing all her weapons and scrolls. Then, she had to say goodbye to the main people.

Sasuke was bringing nothing with him except his weapons as he would definitely need them. With the spare time, Sasuke practiced his moves by creating a clone and fighting it.

Sakura's POV start

First was Naruto, the hyperactive knuckle-head. I went to the noodle bar as Naruto was bound to be there because of his addiction to ramen. As I came to the noodle bar, Naruto was there sucking on a bowl of ramen but Kakashi was there too! (He wasn't eating ramen!)

I said 'Hi, Kakashi! Tell Naruto, I'll be gone for a while because he can't listen because of the ramen!'

Kakashi replied 'OK. I already know. Ino's been spreading a rumor about it. Guess it was true. She also said that you were on a date with Sasuke. Oh, give Sasuke this. He knows what it is. I've told him already.'

Kakashi handed me a scroll.

'I will!' I answered while walking away

Next was Ino's house. When I arrived to the Yamanaka flower shop, Shikamaru was there as well as Ino. Shikamaru said moodily 'Oh, it's you. What a drag.'

'Just go then,' Ino cried, as Shikamaru left, 'what do you want, Sakura? I know about the mission.'

'I've come here to say goodbye. So goodbye, Ino' Sakura said as she hugged Ino.

All was done now Sakura had to give Sasuke the scroll.

Sakura POV end

When Sakura met Sasuke, he was still training. Sasuke was breathing heavily. He was obviously tired.

'Sasuke, take a break. We're going early tomorrow so we should just rest. Sakura snapped

'OK.' muttered Sasuke as he sat on a bench beside Sakura

'Kakashi told me me to give this to you.' Sakura said as she handed him the scroll

'We should go. It's getting dark. Be ready at 5 at the ramen shop.' Sasuke advised as he took scroll and walked off.

_5'o clock! Got it!_ thought Sakura

What they didn't know, was that something was going to happen.


	4. Abduction and reinforcements

**Inner Sasuke**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

_**Thought**_

'**Speech'**

**Chapter 4: Abduction and reinforcements**

Ding! Dong! The clock rang

_5'o clock! It's 5'o clock and she's darn not here! Sasuke thought. I guess It's time to check on Sakura!_

When Sasuke arrived at Sakura's house, Sakura's parents were crying.

'What's wrong Mr and Mrs Haruno?' Sasuke asked

'Sakura been kidnapped by a man with glasses. He said his name was Kabuto.' Mrs Haruno cried

'Darn it!' said Sasuke.

With that, Sasuke sped off to take on Orachimaru by himself.

'Wait!' It was Naruto and Neji. 'I think I know what's happening. You need to get help to take on Orachimaru!'

'It's suprising that you get it!' insulted Sasuke

'Tsunade told him. He's an idiot! ' Neji claimed

'Am not!' Naruto said

'Meh.' Sasuke and Neji said

'Sasuke-Teme! Neji-Teme!'

'Shut Up loser!' Sasuke moaned

'You were born a loser with no talent! It is your fate.' Neji implied

'Stop wasting and let's go.' Sasuke said

Sasuke reinforced by Neji and Naruto sped off to take on Orachimaru, Kabuto, Sasuke's clone and to rescue Sakura.


	5. Battle Royale

**Inner Sasuke**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

_**Thought**_

'**Speech'**

**A/N: Here's how it is:**

**Orachimaru VS Sasuke**

**Sasuke Clone VS Neji**

**Kabuto VS Naruto**

**Chapter 5: Battle Royale**

After several minutes, the trio arrived at the forest ready to verse the baddies.

Everyone eyed at each closely. Then the went in a deadlock grabbing each other by the arm.

(From now I'm doing POVs! They all happen at the same time except Sasuke's! It happens later!)

**Neji POV start**

I backed away and started my Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms. _This won't be that hard! _I kept on hitting Sasuke (clone) but he just stood there taking the hits.

'Fool! I'm special! I don't have any chakra points!' The clone said

'Darn It!' I shouted 'Then eat this!'

I started my Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin The clone span around and around. Then I threw him into a tree. Miraculously, he still got up with just a few marks and scratches.

'I'm unbeatable. You can't beat me!' The clone claimed.

'Fine! Take this!' I exclaimed

I did the Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin but this time it wasn't directly at Sasuke. I threw kunai, shurikens, axes, clubs and spears. It sliced through the clone easily from the barrage of weapons. (I learnt that from Tenten.)

'It was your fate to lose as soon as you said you were unbeatable.' I commented

**Naruto POV Start**

'Naruto, you'll never beat me . You're a ninja with low-class and was born without a talent. You're just as weak as an ant to me!' Kabuto cried

'Kabuto, you idiot! Don't you see! You've got it mixed up! You have no talent! So eat this! SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!' I shouted

The barrage of me's came running at Kabuto like crazy. There was 100 of me and only one of him.

'Put this down your throat!' I taunted as I punched him in the face. He disappeared in a puff.

'Surprise!' Kabuto said as 100 of him appeared from behind a bush.

'Fine! A clone battle it is!' I cried ' This reminds me of Mubi.'

I cleverly hid away behind a bush and charged my rasengan.

When the battle against Kabuto was over, I sneaked up behind Kabuto and gave him a 'RASENGAN!'

Kabuto fell on the floor weak and beaten up.

'Believe it!' I cried

**Sasuke POV Start**

'Sasuke, your face will be mine just like the clone!' Orachimaru said

'Never! Dragon Flame Jutsu!' I cried

A burst of fire came from my mouth and was about to burn Orachimaru but he swiftly dodged and rushed at me with kunai.

'Eat this!' Orachimaru said as he licked his lips.

'AS IF!' I cried while a threw 5 shurikens at him

Suddenly it vanished.

_It was a clone! I thought_

'Agh!' I shouted in pain as Orachimaru stabbed me with a kunai

**Normal POV start**

'Sasuke!' Naruto shouted

'Uchiha!' Neji shouted

**I'm leaving it on a cliffhanger for now!**


	6. Orachimaru Reduced to ash

**Inner Sasuke**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

_**Thought**_

'**Speech'**

**Sorry about making this last chapter late!**

**Chapter 6: Orachimaru Reduced To Ash**

'Ughh!' Sasuke cried in pain.

'This kunai is a special kunai that Kabuto developed. It will drain your chakra and give to me!' Orachimaru boasted.

'Damn You!' Naruto said.

'Uz-u-ma-ki!' Naruto said while performing his first step of the Naruto barrage on Orachimaru.

Suddenly, Neji did his 128 trigam on Orachimaru in mid-air. Naruto appeared above Neji to do his drop-kick after. When Neji finished, Naruto gave Orachimaru a painful Dropkick.

'Sakura!' Naruto cried as he spotted Sakura. He untied her and told to restore Sasuke Chakra.

'A smart idea since you're dumb but thanks anyway!!' Sakura insulted.

Sakura restored Sasuke chakra. Then Sasuke rose and performed his dragon flame jutsu, incinerating Orachimaru to ash.

'Good riddance!' Sakura said delightfully as she walked off with Sasuke.

'You know, your not all that annoying Sakura.' Sasuke said.

'I guess Tsunade was right. We do make a good couple!' Sakura announced

'Hmph. It could be better!' Naruto answered

'Yeah right!' Sakura said sarcastically

'Your stupid Naruto, you know that!' Sasuke said

'Agreed!' Sakura added

'Let's go I'm bored!' Neji said calmly

Off they went returning to Konaha. Just Sakura and Sasuke as a couple!

THE END!


	7. Preview

**Preview**

**The sequel to Inner Sasuke has arrived called Revenge or love and here's the preview!**

Sequel to Inner Sasuke. SasukexSakura Sasuke and Sakura are now Jounins but they must beat Itachi. Sasuke with Sakura must end his feud with Itachi once and for all!

Hope you all read it!

A/N: My name has changed to Unstoppable-Spirit


End file.
